celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Mischa Barton
Mischa Anne Marsden Barton (born 24 January 1986) is an English-American film, television, and stage actress, perhaps best known for her role as Marissa Cooper in the American television series The O.C. Biography Early life Mischa Barton was born in Hammersmith,http://www.hellomagazine.com/profiles/mischa-barton/ West London, England, to an Irish mother, Nuala (née Quinn), a photographer, and a Mancunianhttp://www.hellomagazine.com/profiles/mischa-barton/ English father, Paul Marsden Barton, a foreign exchange broker. She has two sisters, younger Hania and elder Zoe, a barrister in London.Mischa Barton Biography (1986-)An in-depth look at your favourite celebrity personalities - hellomagazine.com, HELLO! Her father's work took the family to New York City when Barton was six, and ten days after her twentieth birthday,http://www.hellomagazine.com/profiles/mischa-barton/ she became a naturalised citizen of the United States in 2006. Retaining her British citizenship, Barton in reference to her British roots states, "I actually feel more comfortable in England a lot of the time"MischaFans.com Retrieved 2007-09-12 yet stresses that, "I like people to discern that I'm an English-Irish girl who grew up in New York."http://www.hellomagazine.com/profiles/mischa-barton/ Barton graduated from the Professional Children's School in Manhattan in 2004, and took a summer short course called Acting Shakespeare at The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, in June and July 2006, at Sir Richard Attenborough's urging, after he directed her in Closing the Ring. Career Barton began acting at the age of eight (as she said on The Friday Night Project), co-starring in the Off Broadway premiere of Slavs!, written by Tony Kushner. She appeared in several other Off Broadway productions, taking a lead role in James Lapine's Twelve Dreams at Lincoln Center. She made her film debut in Lawn Dogs, which won awards at film festivals around the world. Since then, she has appeared in several films, such as The Sixth Sense, Notting Hill, St Trinians, and Closing the Ring. In St Trinians, she appeared as a former head girl of that school advising current senior pupils on fashion and style.Mischa Barton: Growing pains The Independent. 18 December 2007 Barton first appeared on television in 1996, as young Lily Montgomery in the soap opera All My Children, and in a modern re-make of Bonnie and Clyde. She guest-starred in eight episodes of the television series Once and Again as Jessie Sammler's (Evan Rachel Wood's) girlfriend, Katie Singer. Other television appearances include an episode of the Fox series Fastlane, James Blunt's music video "Goodbye My Lover", and Enrique Iglesias' music video "Addicted". In August 2003, Fox premiered the television series The O.C., about affluent teenagers with stormy personal lives who reside in scenic Orange County, California. The show became an overnight success due to its large fanbase, and resulted in Barton's fame being increased through her role as Marissa Cooper. Barton departed from the show in the third-season finale in May 2006. The O.C. dropped in ratings dramatically during its third and fourth seasons, and ended in early 2007.'The O.C.' Cancelled Due to Poor Ratings. FoxNews.com. In July 2006, Barton appeared on the British comedy variety show The Friday Night Project as a guest host. In 2007, Barton appeared in the film The Oh in Ohio, and again in Closing the Ring. She also appeared in the R-rated comedy film Virgin Territory with Hayden Christensen. Later in 2007, Barton was cast in the international film produced by the Russian band t.A.T.u., called You and I. In 2008, Barton appeared on the popular show Gok's Fashion Fix on Channel 4. In the episode, Gok goes on an exclusive shopping trip in Paris with Mischa. She appeared in Assassination of a High School President, co-starring Bruce Willis, when the film premiered at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival. The film was scheduled for a theatrical release in February 2009 but this was cancelled when the distributor, Yari filed for bankruptcy. The film received a TV premiere in Russia on 14 May 2009 . Sony will release the title in the US on DVD on 6 October 2009. Assassination of a High School President Arrives on DVD in October Retrieved August 8, 2009 She also starred in the horror, Walled In which was released straight-to-DVD in March 2009. Her next horror project, Homecoming received a limited release in July 2009. Barton failed to attend the premiere of the psychological thriller due to a medical issue. She also starred in Don't Fade Away, which is expected to be released in 2010. She began filming You and I, A t.A.T.u.-inspired film directed by Roland Joffé. The film premiered at the Cannes Film Festival in May 2008 although is expected to be released in 2010. In a December 2007 interview, she indicated that she would return to television for the right project; "It's not that I dislike doing television at all. It would be interesting having more creative control over where the storylines go or the characters. But for the right thing, of course." In early 2009 she starred alongside Martin Sheen in Bhopal: Prayer for Rain a biopic of the Bhopal gas tragedy. The title is currently in post-production and expected to be released in 2010. Barton was recently cast in The Science of Cool.Mischa Barton cast in The Science of Cool teen film Mischa News. 28 February 2009 In a December 2007 interview, she indicated that she would return to television for the right project; "It's not that I dislike doing television at all. It would be interesting having more creative control over where the storylines go or the characters. But for the right thing, of course." In 2009 she starred as one of the main characters on The Beautiful Life a new series on The CW."Mischa Barton opts for 'A Beautiful Life Reuters. 13 March 2009"Pilot News: Mischa Barton Lands 'Bitchy' Beautiful Role" TV Guide. 13 March 2009 The series was subsequently cancelled on 25 September 2009 after televising 2 episodes."First fall TV casualty: 'The Beautiful Life MSNBC. 25 September 2009 In December 2009, the technology company HP became the show's sponsor and began airing the show's five episodes on YouTube."HP To Sponsor 'Beautiful Life' On YouTube" Media Post. 19 December 2009"Ashton Kutcher Brings 'Beautiful Life' Back to Life" Parade. 18 December 2009 She guest starred on a Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode that aired on 3 March 2010.Mischa Barton To Hook It Up on SVU TV Guide. 4 January 2010 In April 2010, she was cast in the lead role of the film adaptation of the novel, Engram in the UK/German production listed as a medical conspiracy action/thriller.In Development- Engram Mischa-b.com. 3 April 2010] In July 2010 she was cast in the horror-thriller Into the Darkness.Mischa Barton Steps Into The Darkness Mischa-B/IMDB. 10 July 2010 A month later she completed a short shoot on the upcoming independent comedy-drama Beauty and the Least.DSC student stars in title role of 'Ben Banks: The Movie' Dixie Sun. Retrieved on 8 September 2010 In November 2010 she began filming a new reality television show pilot for the Oxygen network.A smiling Fraulein Mischa steps out in some very bright lederhosen shorts... as she gets to work on a new job Daily Mail. 18 November 2010 She began filming The Sibling in December 2010, a horror film alongside Michael Clarke Duncan and Devon Sawa. Barton plays a high school guidance counselor.Mischa Barton filming 'Sibling' in Pittsburgh On Location Vacation. 9 December 2010. On 15 June 2011 she began filming Offline, a Lifetime television film. Barton stars as the protagonist whose parents were murdered 13 years earlier by a serial killer. Her life in seclusion is interrupted when she is discovered by her parents' killer.Mischa Barton in town to film made-for-TV thriller Ottawa Citizen. 14 June 2011 She has also been cast alongside Rebecca De Mornay in Apartment 1303 3D, the English-language remake of the Japanese horror film, Apartment 1303.Mischa Barton and Rebecca De Mornay Check into 'Apartment 1303' FearNet. 5 November 2011 The horror is currently in production, filming in Montreal since November 2011.Apartment 1303 Officially Begins Production Dread Central. 8 November 2011 Her next role will be as the protagonist in Mark Edwin Robinson's supernatural romance thriller, I Will Follow You Into the Dark. In May 2012, Barton discussed her recent preference for the horror genre, following roles in Homecoming, Apartment 1303 and Sibling "I literally became obsessed with that genre. I can't tell you. Because I never watched it when I was younger; it used to be way too terrifying for me." However Barton added that, "I think I've gone through my little phase, for the moment."Mischa Barton – The Full Interview TWELV. 1 May 2012 In June, Barton appeared in the new music video of Noel Gallagher's Everybody's on the Run.Mischa Barton Stars in the Music Video For Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds' "Everybody's on the Run" Wetpaint. 20 June 2012 In July 2012, it was revealed that Barton would make her stage return in an Irish production of Steel Magnolias. Barton will play Shelby in the production, which will premiere at the Gaiety Theatre, Dublin in September and will be followed by a nationwide tour.OC's Mischa 'Steels' the show Irish Herald. 11 July 2012Mischa Barton live on Moncrieff tomorrow Newstalk. 11 July 2012 After the premiere on 12 September, Barton received praise for her performance. The Evening Herald wrote "Barton sparkles from the moment she steps on stage...Barton's Shelby is instantly magnetic".Sparkling Mischa steals the show Evening Herald. 13 September 2012 She is scheduled to begin filming the independent drama, Fast Life in Los Angeles in summer 2013.Mischa Barton to Topline Indie 'Fast Life' (EXCLUSIVE) Variety. 9 April 2013 On 8 March 2016, Barton was announced as one of the celebrities who will compete on the 22nd season of Dancing with the Stars. She was paired with professional dancer Artem Chigvintsev. On 4 April 2016, Barton and Chigvintsev were eliminated from the competition and finished in 11th place. More recently she has been critically recognized for her performance in Deserted, a psychological survival story written and directed by Ashley Avis. Barton plays Jae, a young woman recently released from prison who goes on a soul-searching journey into the desert with her brother Robin, played by Jackson Davis. "Barton is well-cast, grounded and burdened," Deserted February|last2=2017|date=15 February 2017|website=That Moment In|access-date=3 May 2017}} and "...delivers one of her best performances in years." Her most recent projects have included horror movies The Basement, The Malevolent, The Toybox and Ouija House, the dramas Papa and Painkillers, and the comedy Monsters At Large. Endorsements Barton has been in many television commercials and print advertising campaigns. Barton has modeled for companies Calvin Klein, bebe stores, Aéropostale, Monsoon Accessorize,Sparkling Display From Mischa Barton For Accessorize, hellomagazine.com, 10 November 2005. Dooney & Bourke, JC (Jeans and Clothes), European clothing line Morgan de Toi, Jaspal, and Neutrogena skincare products. She became the spokesperson for Keds Sneakers, substantially increasing their sales.Keds sales increase In Australia, she appears in commercials for teen magazine Famous and was the guest of honour at retail giant David Jones Tahitian Summer Collection launch. She has also endorsed Chanel jewelry, appearing at a number of events for the brand. In a 2005 interview,[http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0507/27/sbt.01.html Showbiz Tonight transcript], July 27, 2005, CNN.com. she stated that she liked the Chanel brand because they produced a large number of clip-on earrings suitable for women who did not have pierced ears, as she did not at the time. In 2009, having had her ears pierced for the first time especially for her role in The Beautiful Life, she modelled jewelry for the company Inspired Creations, including pierced earrings and their Waxing Poetic range of charms. In 2007, Barton also became a spokesperson for the SAFE (Skin Awareness for Everyone) campaign. In addition, she lent her name to the TRAID campaign (Textile Recycling for Aid and International Development) in association with Visa Swap. Barton was photographed in April 2007 for the Fall 2007/2008 advertising campaign for Italian clothing brand Iceberg, modeling with Nicolas Bemberg.SASSYBELLA.com » Blog Archive » Mischa Barton fronts Iceberg’s fall 2008 ad campaign In July 2008, she created a 14 piece handbag collection for online retailer, ASOS.com. Barton was reportedly very involved in the line which retails from £20 to £145. She told ASOS magazine that she first discovered the website through her sister.SASSYBELLA.com » Blog Archive » Mischa Barton’s handbag line for ASOS unveiled In December 2008, Barton premiered her line of headbands released on the Stacy Lapidus line. The headbands cost from $90 to $200. She also has a handbag line for London-based Ri2k, which is sold in the United Kingdom and Australia only.Mischa Barton Launches Headband Line 22 December 2008 In early 2009, she became the "new face" of Herbal Essences.Mischa Barton Confirms She Is The New Face Of Herbal Essences January 2009 In June 2010 she was announced as the face of Philipp Plein couture. Plein revealed, “Being in the limelight for a young and beautiful girl, the looks of course always get a lot of attention, Mischa Barton got a lot and learned to live with her fame. For me it was the big challenge to again show her as a Diva, a Rock ´n` Roll Goddess”. The campaign will be circulated in international editions of leading fashion magazines.Mischa Barton is the new face of PHILIPP PLEIN Couture A/W 2010 Philipp Plein. Retrieved on 27 June 2010Mischa Barton scrubs up nicely for wacky photoshoot (helped, of course, by the Hollywood airbrush) Daily Mail. 26 June 2010 In October 2011 she appeared in a controversial photoshoot for Tyler Shields that was showcased at the Imitate Modern Gallery in London. Artinfo remarked at the "sense of subjugation" in the raw-meat inspired shoot, "Barton is naked, lipsticked, and icily coiffed like a Duran Duran-era object of desire."Photo Provocateur Tyler Shields Treats Mischa Barton Like an Animal Artinfo. 10 October 2011 In December 2011 it was reported that Barton plans to open a clothes and shoes store in Shoreditch, the store has the working-title of 'Mischa's Closet'.Mischa Barton to open clothes shop in London Monsters and Critics. 16 December 2011 In March 2012 she debuted a new line of clothing, accessories, cosmetics, and bath products on the internet called Mischa's Place. Barton has plans to expand Mischa's Place beyond the internet and is set to open a Mischa's Place flagship store in London at Spitalfields Market. In November 2012, she became the face of UUNIQUE LONDON, which makes bespoke iPhone cases and also launched her own range.Forget The O.C... she's a leggy London girl now! Mischa Barton drops into her boutique in clinging jeans Daily Mail. 3 December 2012 Personal life Relationships Barton's previous boyfriends have included Cisco Adler, Taylor Locke,Mischa Barton, Guitarist Boyfriend Split Jamie Dornan and Brandon Davis. In mid-2007, Barton briefly dated magician Brandon Silverfield, making a number of appearances as a special guest assistant in his Las Vegas magic show, during which she was beheaded by a guillotine and sawed in half in his Impossible Sawing illusion.Mischa Barton Loses Her Head For New Magician Boyfriend, News Of The World Sunday magazine, July 8, 2007. Media reports of her dating director Brett Simon,Revealed: Mischa Barton's secret romance with director of her new film were later shown to be the result of tabloid speculation resulting from Barton's close friendship with Simon. In December 2008, there were reports that she was dating The Kooks frontman Luke Pritchard.Mirror.co.uk - Mischa Barton Dating Luke Pritchard The reports were confirmed during the relationship by Pritchard; Barton only confirmed the relationship after the pair split in March 2009, writing on her blog: "I think Luke is a great guy, but the type better suited as a friend. We have a surprising amount of mutual friends in England and I don't regret our time together, I just couldn't keep it going."Mischa Barton's Official Website - Clearing The Air AgainMischa Barton's Official Website - Clearing The Air On Dating RumoursMischa Splits from Rocker Boyfriend People.com, March 9, 2009 Charitable affiliations Barton is currently the spokesperson for Climate Star, an organization that fights global warming through social and legislative activism.In Step With...Mischa Barton | PARADE Magazine Barton has worked with the home shopping company QVC to raise funds for women's cancer research.Mischa Barton Joins QVC, the Fashion Footwear Charitable Foundation and the Entertainment Industry Foundation in the Fight Against Breast Cancer In 2006, Barton also became a spokesperson for the SAFE (Skin Awareness for Everyone)Mischa Barton’s ‘Safe Sun’ Message | Celebrity Brands :: Fashion, Beauty, Cosmetics, Lifestyle campaign and also lent her name to the TRAID campaign (Textile Recycling for Aid and International Development) in association with Visa Swap.Mischa Barton TRAID Barton is an ambassador for Save the Children and the "One Water" campaign which brings water to remote locations in Africa, and is on the board of the "Lupus Research Committee" in Los Angeles.http://www.lupusny.org/downloads/theloop/fall2007.pdf Legal troubles Barton was arrested on suspicion of driving under the influence, possession of marijuana, and driving without a valid license on December 27, 2007. She was stopped by the police during the early morning hours in West Hollywood, California when she was seen "straddling the lanes and failing to signal for a turn". Police discovered during the traffic stop that Barton "was an unlicensed driver and was driving while under the influence of an alcoholic beverage". She was detained and released later the same morning from the West Hollywood Sheriff Station on US$10,000 bail. On January 11, 2008, Barton called into Ryan Seacrest's radio show On Air with Ryan Seacrest (KIIS FM) and took full responsibility for her actions: "I was pulled over... just that. Obviously, I’m 100 percent responsible for my actions in this case and I’m really disappointed in myself... I don’t know what to say about it, except that I’m not perfect and I just don’t ever intend to do something this stupid again."Mischa: I'm 100% Responsible for DUI Barton was subsequently charged with two misdemeanors: driving without a valid license; and a DUI.Mischa Barton charged with drunk driving On January 21, 2010, Barton was sued by her New York landlord for refusing to pay three months of $7000 per month rent on her apartment.Mischa Barton sued over $7,000-a-month NYC rent In August 2015, Barton sued her own mother for "breach of contract" and "theft" over a house they own in Beverly Hills, California.Mischa Barton Files Suit Against Parents for Breach of Contract, Theft, The Beverly Hills Courier, August 5, 2015 Psychiatric confinement In July 2009, after seeking medical attention for a tooth infection, Barton was sectioned for two weeks under a 5150 that allows a psychiatrist to involuntarily confine a person deemed to have a mental disorder that makes them a danger to themselves and others. She said of the incident, "If they feel you are depressed or a danger to yourself they can hold you on a 5150. I am terrified of needles and they wanted to pump me full of drugs and I said, "No, absolutely not. I don't want to be here," and got into a fight with the nurses, and that led to my 5150."The day I was sectioned after a wisdom tooth op, by The OC star Mischa Daily Mail, By Lara Gould, Last updated at 3:01 AM on 28 November 2010 In January 2017, Barton was found screaming on her backyard fence and voluntarily taken to the hospital for a mental health evaluation with help from police and firefighters that were called to the scene.Mischa Barton is hospitalized for mental evaluation after neighbors saw her hanging over her fence Daily Mail, By Ross McDonagh, Last updated at 11:23 AM on 27 January 2017 Barton has since spoken out on the Dr. Phil show on 3 April 2017 in relation to her mental health issues and her involuntary confinement, stating that her parents and management team admitted her to the Cedars-Cinai facility because they felt she wasn't equipped to continue working. Barton added that her team had been giving her prescription pills to help her meet her work commitments and the resulting exhaustion and anxiety of a hectic work schedule, in a year where she had only had eight days off. Filmography Theatre Awards and nominations Trivia *Barton's elder sister, Zoe, is a barrister in London. *Barton has three pets, a cat named "Angelo", and two dogs, "Ziggy" and "Charlie". *She was the first actress to audition for the twin roles of Hallie and Annie in the 1998 movie The Parent Trap. One of the reasons she did not get the roles was that she did not already have pierced ears, which was necessary for a key scene in the movie, and the fear of needles she had at that time meant that she was unwilling to have them pierced especially for the movie. *She was underage when she performed topless and fairly intimate scenes with a then-28-year-old Enrique Iglesias for his "Addicted" music video. *At the start of 2005, she got a small tattoo on her lower back, just above her waist. Because she didn't get their permission first, the producers of The O.C. were initially very angry with her for getting the tattoo, but eventually decided to write it into the show and created the story about Marissa and Alex visiting the tattoo parlour in episode 2.10 "The Accomplice". *In early 2009, she had her ears pierced for the first time especially for her role as Sonja Stone in TBL: The Beautiful Life. *Her favourite food is sushi. *When she appeared on Japanese TV during a promotional visit to the country in 2006, she was asked to help out with a couple of magic tricks. After helping out with a card trick, she then took part in an illusion called Clearly Impossible, which involved her being sawed in half inside a clear-sided box. *The name Mischa is a common Russian boys' name. It is the Russian equivalent of the name Michael. *She is friends with Nicole Richie and has appeared with her on the cover of the Australian 'Who' magazine. *She's a big fan of magic, and is a guest member of the Magic Castle. *She had her belly button pierced especially for her role in Octane, but removed the piercing once filming was completed. *She was so impressed by British magician Dynamo, who entertained guests at the Fashion for Relief show in London in September 2008, she asked him to perform at her 23rd birthday party. There, he entertained her guests with card tricks and other close-up magic. He then closed the evening by inviting Mischa to take part in an illusion called Modern Art, in which she was sawed in half while standing up. *In July 2015, she got a cartilage piercing in the top of her right ear. Quotes * I do intelligent roles. I don't want to be labeled as doing silly movies. I'm more mature than kids my age because I'm constantly surrounded by adults. * I love to draw people's faces. I do that all the time. * (On how she ended up being sawed in half by a Japanese magician) He started off by showing me a card trick, which was really cool and totally fooled me. Then he asked if I'd be happy to help him out with another trick, and I thought it would be another card trick or something like that, so I said 'yes'. But, when they rolled the box out onto the stage, I knew that someone was going to get sawed in half, and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be him! * I like playing dark, offbeat, quirky characters. * It kind of irritates me that I'm seen as this pretty face. People also say I'm too thin. The truth is pretty people aren't as accepted as other people. It comes with all these stigmas. * (When interviewed in 2003) No, my ears aren't pierced. I've though about having them done a few times, and almost done it a couple of times - but I'm such a chicken when it comes to pain and backed out each time! I'd like to get them done, because it can be so difficult getting good clip-ons, and I guess I probably will at some point, but no, they're not pierced at the moment. * When I signed up for The Beautiful Life and we were discussing costumes for Sonja, they asked me if I'd be prepared to have my ears pierced, so that Sonja will be able to wear the same earrings as all the other models in some of the fashion show scenes. And, as I'd already been thinking again about maybe getting them done, I figured that maybe now was the time, so I said 'OK' and got them done a couple of days later. * (On filming her guest spot on Law & Order:SVU) When I showed up for the first day of filming, they showed me the earrings they’d got for me, and I had to tell them that I couldn’t wear them. I had to explain to them that I’d only had my ears pierced for a few months, and they’d told me when I had them done that I couldn’t wear anything but studs for the first six months, because thin wires like the ones those earrings were on could damage the holes in my ears. So one of the runners had to dash off with them to a nearby jewellers that one of the costume ladies knew to get them switched onto some stud-style things that I could wear. * (On dating magician Brandon Silverfield in 2007) I guess nothing lets a guy know that you trust him more than allowing him to chop your head off with a guillotine and run a huge circular saw through your waist! The first time we rehearsed the tricks, it was quite scary, especially the first time the guillotine blade fell and my head tumbled into the basket. But I soon got used to it and started to enjoy the sensation of the blades going though me and being in two pieces - Being sawed in half is actually quite a sexy feeling! * I guess the thing that's surprised me the most about having pierced ears is how much more comfortable pierced earrings are to wear compared with clip-ons. With clip-ons, they tend to pinch your earlobes and, after a couple of hours, you have to take them off and give your earlobes a rest. Before I got my ears pierced, I thought that pierced earrings would be really uncomfortable to wear, and that you'd feel them going through your earlobes all the time, but that's not true - In fact, I've found them so comfortable to wear that, when I'm wearing studs, I often forget that I've got them in and end up getting into bed wearing them, and it's not until I feel the posts sticking into my neck that I remember and take them out. They really are so easy and comfortable to wear, I wish I'd had my ears pierced years ago! * I know I sometimes get people saying 'what was she thinking wearing that?' But the truth is I'm happy with what I wear, and feel comfortable wearing it, so does it really matter what others think? * (On her character in Apartment 1303 3D) I like the character I play, Lara Slate. She's a really, really cool girl. She's very tough and boyish, and now that I'm older, I have a lot of that dude thing in me, where I was a lot more delicate when I was young. It's one of the first roles I've gotten to play where I was straight tough female, like, don’t mess with me. * I'm absolutely scared of needles, always have been, so I was really nervous as I felt the piercing gun start to grip my earlobe. I sat there thinking to myself 'OMG, I'm finally going to do it - get ready for the pain'. Then I heard this really quiet 'click' sound and felt the gun release my earlobe again. I thought something had gone wrong with the gun and she needed to fix it, so I was really surprised when she moved around to my other ear and I felt the gun grip that earlobe too. There was another little 'click', and the gun released my earlobe again. I just sat there stunned for a moment, and then said 'oh, was that it?' She nodded and I was like 'oh, wow, so they're done? That didn't hurt at all!' I felt like such an idiot as, for years, I'd been scared of the pain, and I'd never even felt the earrings go through my earlobes. Then, when she handed me the mirror and I could actually see the earrings in my ears, I just couldn't stop touching them. It was so weird feeling the earrings there and how they were going right through the holes in my earlobes, and that's when I knew for sure that I'd finally got pierced ears. References External links *Official website * Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half Category:Film actors Category:Television actors